Because Beautiful Girls are Evil
by slytherin.viet666
Summary: When there's a new girl at Hogwarts, she is irresistable. Nobody can help but be pulled under her seductive spell... and that will lead them to their death.
1. Chapter 1

**+Because Beautiful Girls are Evil+**

**Voldemort sat on his throne in the middle of a maze of black roses, Nagini coiled at his feet. Wormtail was kneeling a few feet in front of them both, Bellatrix kneeled beside him. Voldemort looked upon his greatest supporter with a sort of affection. Probably the most affection Voldemort could ever hold for a person.**

"**Bella," Voldemort said, holding out a hand and beckoning her towards him. She stood and took a few steps until she was about a foot away from him. Her head was bowed, her eyes lowered in humility. **

"**Bella," Voldemort said again, "there's no need for such shame. You have been a very loyal servant and I'm about to reward you with a great honor. Come closer, Bella." He waved his wand so that Bella stumbled forward and fell at his feet.**

**She looked up and gazed into his eyes. He saw the fear there but he also recognized the admiration, the adamant respect for him. Voldemort liked seeing that in his follower's eyes. It was a pleasant change from pure terror and sometimes even hatred.**

"**What is it, my lord?" she asked, lowering her eyes again, "I would do anything for you. If you wish to punish me for my foolishness at the Ministry those years ago, I understand completely."**

**Voldemort cut her off. "No need, Bella," he said coolly, "if I had wanted to punish you, I would have left you there. But no, I need you to do something for me."**

"**Anything my lord," Bellatrix bowed low on the ground, "anything that would please my lord, I shall do."**

**Voldemort smiled his thin, evil smile. Yes, he knew that about Bella. She was, without a doubt, blindly faithful to him. One day it might cause her end. But for now, it would cause her glory.**

"**Bella," he began, standing and starting to pace before her, "as you know, I have never loved. I have never had a wife or child or lover. But now, as the possibility of defeat dawns upon me, I realize that once if I am forced to leave, I shall need someone to follow me."**

**Bellatrix looked up at him, startled. She was thinking, Voldemort found from Legimency, that Voldemort wanted her to be his successor. But no, that was not the case so he began to speak again.**

"**I think," he said, stopping to lift up her chin to his face, "that it is time I had a child."**

**Bella gasped. Her eyes widened, realizing what he was asking her to do. She seemed frozen with the possibility. **

**Voldemort dropped her chin and began to pace again. "Yes, Bella," he said seriously, "I am asking you to bear a daughter for me. Not a son, I wish to have a daughter. She is to be just like you. I am asking you to love her so that she is protected by your blood. I am asking you to raise her to be just as cunning and talented as you. She will be ours."**

**Bellatrix set her eyes upon her hands interlaced in her lap. "My lord," she said slowly, "if it is your wish, I shall do whatever you ask of me. Even if it requires having to, ugh, love. If it is your blood, I shall love her."**

"**Excellent," Voldemort said, sitting again, "of course, there are certain spells we could cast so that we need not go through the natural process. The child will share our DNA and our talent. She will look just like you and there's also a spell so we can speed up time and she will be a teenager so you will not have to look after a baby."**

**Bellatrix nodded. At this, Wormtail stepped forward with his wand. **

**A few hours later, all spell work was complete. Bellatrix and Voldemort became the parents of Crimson Lestrange; the heiress of Lord Voldemort.**

**Crimson looked into the face of her father, Lord Voldemort and bowed. "Father," she said breathlessly, "I swear to serve you and obey you for as long as I may live."**

**Voldemort smiled again. She was perfect for his plans. His daughter was probably the most exquisite girl in the Wizarding world. Her hair was a perfect blood red and hung long and straight to her waist. Her eyes were perfectly black and framed by long black lashes in contrast to her pale moonlit face. **

**Bellatrix was sitting on the ground next to her daughter, quite out of breath. Giving birth magically was extremely difficult. After she had began breathing normally again, she stood next to her daughter. Already, she felt the presence of Lord Voldemort's blood in Crimson and was filled with tenderness towards the girl.**

**She cupped Crimson's chin with her hand. "You are perfect," she said out loud, looking at her daughter straight in the eye. Then, she turned to her master.**

"**My lord," she said, bowing, "what is it that you wish us to do now?"**

**Voldemort sat down on his throne once again. "We must send Crimson away," he said indifferently, "she will take a potion that will disguise our DNA in her body so that Dumbledore will not suspect anything."**

**Bellatrix gave a start. "Dumbledore?" she asked incredulously, "what's he in your plan, master?"**

**He simply looked at his daughter. After a long silence, he looked back at Bellatrix. "Crimson is to enroll at Hogwarts," he said quietly, "and seduce Harry Potter. She will then bring him to me so I can destroy him."**

"**Sir," Crimson stepped forward, "where will I be staying until Hogwarts starts? I cannot stay here or else Dumbledore will know."**

**Voldemort took a moment to think. "Crimson will stay with the Zabini family," Voldemort decided, "they will be proper because the parents are not Death Eaters yet they still remain loyal to me. They will have to do."**

**Crimson bowed and then Apparated away. **

**Wormtail looked incredulously at where the young girl had stood. **

"**She hasn't even learned to Apparate yet," he said, shocked.**

"**She is my daughter," Bellatrix said, turning towards the pale traitor, "therefore she has talent like no other witch. She cannot be defeated."**

**

* * *

A/N Well that's the beginning to my new fanfiction. I hope y'all like it. R/R if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**+Because Beautiful Girls are Evil+**

**Crimson arrived at the Zabini household gracefully. Her life was too outrageously strange but to her it didn't seem strange. No, it wasn't strange that she went from a baby to a teenage girl in mere moments. No, it wasn't strange that she was extremely intelligent even though she had never even read a single book. No, it wasn't strange that she was merely a pawn in Lord Voldemort's dark and twisted game of chess. Nope, her life wasn't strange at all.**

**She knocked on the large oak door. While she waited, she examined the pure gold knocker. It was in the shape of a snake coiled around a sword. It was very lovely.**

**A tall woman answered the door after a few minutes. She was extremely beautiful with dark chocolate skin and luxurious raven black hair. Her eyes were almond-shaped and a mysterious forest green. She had high cheekbones and everything about her seemed sharp and cunning. **

"**Hello," Crimson said, inclining her head in respect, "my name is Crimson Lestrange. I'm sure you have heard word that I am to be staying with you."**

**The woman nodded. "Come in my dear," she said, worriedly looking over the top of Crimson's head to make sure nobody was spying, "I hope you'll find your stay here quite comfortable."**

**Crimson stepped into the large house. The room she was in was presumably the front hall. Front halls are normally very nice because when people come in, the front hall is the first room in the house they see. **

**Think of a front hall you have recently seen. Now make it about 5x bigger and about 10x more lavish. That would be the Zabini's front hall. The floors were a crisp, clean marble covered in a large oriental rug. Several family photos hung on the walls in large gold frames. The walls were all a clean white with a silver border.**

**Crimson, of course inheriting this from her father, showed no emotion at the extravagance of the hall. Inwardly, however, she was amazed. Of course, she spent her entire lifetime in a maze of black roses. Or maybe _lifetime_ was a bad word; her _lifetime_ was about five hours long.**

**She took a seat on a couch next to the entrance to the house. Zabini showed up quickly, however, so she didn't have to wait long. Zabini was dark-skinned like his mother with the same eyes and cheekbones. His hair was a dark blond and fell haphazardly over his eyes in a mysterious manner. **

**Crimson stood and shook his hand. They locked eyes as they did this and Crimson felt a sense of friendship and comfort. She smiled at him and he smiled back.**

**He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you, mistress," he said pleasantly, "I am your loyal servant, Blaise Zabini."**

**Crimson delicately removed her hand from his. "That you are Mr. Zabini," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "but I also would like you to be my… my friend. I was just born. I could use a friend."**

**Blaise smiled again and took the hand that was on his shoulder. "Come," he said, leading her away, "I'll show you to your room."**

**Crimson allowed herself to be led upstairs to a door made of red oak. On it was a delicate silver knocker in the shape of a snake twisted around a rose. The rose was carved of a large ruby and Crimson assumed it cost a fortune.**

**Blaise opened the door and held it open for her. Crimson stepped inside. The room, like the front foyer, was amazing. She hadn't a doubt. The flooring was a thick burgundy carpet and the walls were a dashing ivory. The room contained a dressing table, a king-sized canopy bed, and a fireplace surrounded by squishy armchairs.**

"**Thank you Blaise," Crimson said, "please leave me be. I have much to do."**

**Blaise nodded and bowed himself out the door, leaving Crimson alone in the big room. **

**Crimson took a seat at her dressing table and looked at her reflection. Sighing, she realized that she was already bored and restless. **

**She got up from the desk and left her room. Looking around, she saw that there wasn't anyone in the hall. She crossed the hall and opened a door at random. Judging form the smell and the mess, she assumed it was Blaise's room.**

**_Well, _she thought to herself, _he did say he was my servant._**

**Crimson picked up Blaise's moneybag on top of his pillow and apparated away to Diagon Alley.**

**xxx**

**Crimson landed easily in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She peered into the window and could only see a bustle of people, swarmed around the items in the store.**

**Shaking her head in annoyance, she strode off down the street to Ollivander's. Obviously she would need a wand first.**

**The door tinkled as she walked in. She immediately got the impression of someone putting a bag over her head. The place was dark, stuffy, and reeked of failed magic. Struggling to breathe, she leaned impatiently on the counter.**

**Soon enough the old kook showed up. His face was startled when he looked at her but he covered it up soon enough.**

"**Well," he said a little too brightly, "hello there, miss. What can I do for you today?"**

**Crimson sighed. "I'd like a cheeseburger with no pickles and extra cheese," she snapped, "what do you think I want? I need a wand."**

**Ollivander nodded and muttered to himself as he shuffled over to the stacks of boxes behind him. He took out three and laid them on the counter. Crimson looked at the boxes and then back at him disdainfully.**

"**Aren't you supposed to take measurements? Or measure my magic ability? Or something?" she asked, eyebrows raised.**

"**Oh. Yes. Of course," he waved his wand and the tape measure began measuring Crimson. Under his breath, he added, "someone's a little eager to show off their potential."**

**Crimson heard him but merely rolled her eyes. Honestly, what was the point of taking measurements anyway? It's not like it matters. The old lunatic doesn't even take down the measurements or anything. She sighed inside her head. This is why she hated shopping.**

**The tape measure finished and dropped to the floor. Meanwhile, Ollivander picked up the boxes and put them back on the shelf. He pulled out a different five boxes and laid them on the counter.**

"**Go on," he said, eagerly eyeing Crimson, "try them out."**

**Crimson pushed her long hair off her shoulder and picked up the nearest box. Inside, the wand was thick, made of ebony. She waved it and the chair behind her rattled un-excitably. She replaced the wand and tried out the rest.**

**The fourth wand she tried was the winner. It was as red as her hair and somehow Crimson supposed that it was made from the same tree as her door was. The old bat insisted that it contained pixie dust and a feather from a griffin. Seriously, Crimson couldn't care less if it had one of Tinkerbell's wings.**

**Even though that would be kind of cool.**

**She paid for the wand and left. She decided to have some fun and go to a nearby clothing store where she spent the rest of Blaise's money. **

**As she paid for her clothes, a shiver ran down her spine at the sound of a boy's voice. Her eyes burned and she could feel her adrenaline pounding in her veins. **

**_So… it's him._**

**She turned slowly and focused her eyes on the trio standing in line behind her. She intentionally dropped one of her bags at his feet and bent down to pick it.**

**Naturally, he also bent to get it. Crimson let him. As he picked it up and they both stood, Crimson brushed her hand against his and looked him straight in those emerald green eyes. She felt her parents' blood pounding behind her eyes. The urge to kill him had to be suppressed.**

**He smiled at her shyly. "Here," he said, brushing her hand again as he passed her the bag, "this is yours."**

**She turned on the power behind her flirtatious eyes. "It better not be yours," she joked, slyly taking a step towards him, "the clothing inside would not be appropriate for a boy like yourself."**

**The bushy-haired girl behind Harry Potter ruffled her hair, angrily glaring daggers at Crimson. The other boy, a red-head with freckles, simply stared quite openly at Crimson's body.**

"**Listen," Crimson said, taking Harry's hand, "I was thinking of going down to Club Flames later. Maybe you could meet me? At about… 7?"**

**Harry grinned, looking like Wormtail at Christmas. "Sure," he said readily, "I'll see you there."**

**Crimson leaned in close to whisper in his ear. Meanwhile, she drew her wand and charmed a design on his hand. "I'll see you later cutie," she said. She withdrew and walked out of the store.**

**Once outside, she glanced in the window. Harry was looking at his hand where it now said: _pleased to meet you. I'm Crimson._ **

**xxx**

**Crimson got the rest of the stuff she needed as well as going to Gringott's to access the bank account her parents surely opened for her by now. As she suspected, it was filled with money and jewels. She took several rubies and two stacks of galleons with her.**

**After she was finished in Diagon Alley, she apparated back to the Zabini household. She arrived in her room where Blaise was sitting nervously on her bed.**

**Well, nervously would be an understatement. Blaise looked as though they sky was about to fall and unleash a thousand plagues upon him and then he would have to write all his Hogwarts exams in the time of 5 minutes.**

**So, needless to say, a look of great relief crossed his face when Crimson showed up. He grabbed her by the arms and looked like he was about to smack her. Instead, he merely asked where the hell in Merlin's name had she gone and did she know how worried he was?**

**Crimson lifted Blaise's hands from her arms. "I was in Diagon," she said, calmly placing her bags full of purchases next to her dressing table.**

**Blaise rolled his eyes and threw up his arms in the air in a very over-dramatic manner. "Diagon!" he cried out, "why didn't I think of that!"**

**Crimson picked up her wand and started charm-filed her nails. As she did this, she said, "So Blaise. Let's go to Club Flames tonight. At, like, 7."**

**Blaise just looked at her incredulously. "You've been alive for about… half a day and you already know about the hottest club in London?" he sat next to her feet. "What's with the sudden urge to go?" he added suspiciously.**

**Crimson shrugged. "I want to have fun," she put emphasis on the word _fun_, "bring some of your Slytherin friends, too."**

**Blaise shrugged and nodded. "Sure," he said, leaving the room, "why not? While we're at it, let's go get wasted and sprout flowers out of our heads."

* * *

**

**A/N Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I completely forgot that I was writing this story **

**–lol-. So R/R _s'il-vous-plait_. **


End file.
